Briarfeather Collection
by Brynxie'sAccountHasBeenMoved
Summary: This is my Briarfeather(Briar x Jay) Collection!
1. What if Honeyfern DIDN'T save Jayfeather

"No! You can't kill a medicine cat!" Poppyfrost cried desperately, tucking her fore paws near her flanks, hiding her swollen belly from the monster of a WindClan cat who was trying to kill Jayfeather, the medicine cat of ThunderClan.  
"Watch me," he growled as he raked his claws across Jayfeather's sides. Poppyfrost could tell that he was trying his best not to cry out in pain. She stepped forward to try and pull Breezepelt off of Jayfeather, but he gasped out,  
"No Poppyfrost- think of your kits," he winced and let out a yowl of pain as his half-brother suck his teeth into his shoulder, coming into contact with bone. Lucky for the ThunderClan cats, the last WindClan patrol of the day had come close and heard Jayfeather's cries of pain.

"Help! Someone help us please!" Crowfeather looked up at the rocky slope that led to the Moonpool. He could her whimpers of pain growing weaker and shouts for help, and the most chilling of them all was a horrible, crazy laugh. He narrowed his eyes, something wasn't right here. He signaled with his tail for his patrol to follow him up the slope.  
"Do you here that, Whitewing?" Crowfeather asked the she-cat. She looked concerned and shifted her paws. "Yes, we should check it out," she meowed worriedly.  
"Right," he muttered.

When the got up to the moonpool, Crowfeather could not belive his eyes. There lay, a gray molted tabby, and over him was a ThunderClan queen. Crowfeather felt his heart stop. "J-jayfeather?" he meowed, voice quivering. Poppyfrost looked up, her eyes sparkled with surprise and relief. Her chest was splattered with blood- Jayfeather's blood. Crowfeather rushed over to his son. Poppyfrost looked at him, her eyes sorrowful. "H-he's gonna die!" she wailed. "Whitewing, Tornear, come quick!" he called to the other side of the hollow. The said cats arrived and their eyes widened. "What in StarClan's name happened here?!" Whitewing exclaimed and ran over to them. Poppyfrost sat up and ucked her head.  
"It's my fault! He's gonna die!" she wailed. Crowfeather bounded over to her.  
"What happened?"  
"H-he attacked Jayfeather!"  
"Who?"  
"Breezepelt!" she sobbed, the medicine cat who had saved her life twice was dying.

Briarlight was starting to get worried. Jayfeather was missing- or he was just out late gathering herbs. But the thing was, Poppyfrost was gone too. She was sorting herbs when she heard cats outside the den near the entrance of camp. She turned around and dragged her useless legs behind her. She pushed through the crowd and stopped dead near the front. There was WindClan cats, Poppyfrost, and...  
Jayfeather's body. Leafpool was rushing Crowfeather-he was carrying Jayfeather- to the medicne den. Briarlight quickly followed.  
"What happened?" she meowed, worry laced her voice for her best friend and medicine cat who saved her life.  
"Breezepelt attacked him," Crowfeather grimaced sadly.  
Briarlight gasped but quickly got out some marigold, poppy seeds, golden rod and a few other herbs.  
"Here," she meowed, her mouth full.  
Leafpool blinked up at her gratefully as she turned her unconscious son over. As she did, she gasped in horror. Briarlight quickly dragged herself to the other side of his battered and scratched body and gasped herself. There was a huge slash, bone deep, on his shoulder and blood was pouring out of it. He also had a deep bite on his neck, but it had nearly stopped bleeding.  
"Oh no," Leafpool breathed, horrified. Tears welled in her amber eyes. "He's not gonna make it!" she sobbed. Crowfeather blinked at Briarlight sadly and see could see tears in his eyes too. His second-to-oldest son was gonna die. "Yes he is!" Briarlight spoke up, dragging herself next his deepest cuts. She placed cobwebs on the shoulder wound and winced as he moaned in pain. After she had stopped the bleeding on both wounds, she gingerly placed a poultice of marigold and goldenrod on them. Jayfeather made a pained noise and squeezed his blind eyes tighter. Briarlight leaned down to him and licked him on the head and whispered, "It'll be over soon," he must've woken up. Later that night, after Poppyfrost, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw quietly visited the badly wounded medicine cat, Briarlight curled herself around him and licked his ears in comfort.  
"Briarlight?" the medicine cat rasped weakly, in pain. Briarlight lifted her muzzle to face him and realized he must have woken up.  
"Yes?" she answered softly.  
"Thank you," he whispered, looking at her with unseeing eyes. He curled up next to her and soon fell asleep.

When Jayfeather woke up in the middle of the night, Briarlight was nowhere to be seen. He felt disappointed a little that he couldn't talk to her. _'What am I thinking?'_ He scolded himself. _'I'm a medicine cat!'_ he started to shake his head, but stopped.  
He winced as his shoulder moved. Then he heard something. "Briarlight? Is that you?" he asked weakly, his voice laced with pain. The sound stopped suddenly. 'That's not Briarlight...'  
Suddenly, claws slashed at his neck wound and he yowled in pain. He curled up as his wounds re-opened and started bleeding. Quick pawsteps could be heard outside and then the cat darted away.  
"Jayfeather!" Briarlight gasped. "What happened?" she knelt down to him. His answer was a gasp of pain when she placed her paw on his shoulder. She gasped when she felt is sticky with blood. Jayfeather passed out a moment later. His dreams were full of vivid, horrible scenes. Cats died, and they were brutally murdered. But the worst one, was were Briarlight died. He felt hollow after that dream, and hoped she really hadn't died. But he couldn't wake up.

Jayfeather opened his eyes to see nothing but black. Normal for him. At least he wasn't dreaming! He felt a soft pelt resting against his when he stirred, Briarlight-who was next to him- flipped over in surprise.  
"Jayfeather! You're awake!" her eyes were full of happiness and she nuzzled his side, staying away from the bruises and wounds.  
"What?" he asked in confusion. "How long have I been asleep?" he rasped weakly from his sore and stiff body. She looked at him.  
"For one moon..." she whispered. His blind blue eyes widened.  
"A moon?!" he tensed but then lay down again as his sore body shrieked in protest. She licked his shoulder softly and at first he winced in pain, but he lowered his shoulders as he enjoyed the feel of her soothing his sore wounds.  
"Yeah, I started to get worried. Cats thought you were dying." she looked at his face but he couldn't tell. "I thought you were dying," she whispered. She could feel the tears picking at the corners of her eyes. "Well, I'm not. You and Leafpool helped me." he assured her and licked her head. He straightened up and asked,  
"Speaking of her, where is my mother?" "I'm right here." a voice came from the entrance of the medicine den. Briarlight jumped and blushed a deep shade of scarlet. 'Oh, she saw...'  
Leafpool rushed to her son and licked his face. "Your awake!" she announced. She hopped out of the den and came back with Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Crowfeather-who was still staying in the ThunderClan camp-.  
"Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf exclaimed in happiness. She noticed how close he and the dosing paralyzed she-cat were and smirked but still hopped over to him. She touched his good shoulder with her muzzle and rubbed her cheek against her brother's. Lionblaze touched the top of his head with his nose. "You're finally awake!" he grinned at his siblings.  
Crowfeather knelled next to his son and meowed, "I'm so sorry Breezepelt did this." he meowed sorrowfully. "It's not your fault," Jayfeather rasped back to his father, anger bubbling up inside him directed at Breezepelt.  
"Well, we should leave Jayfeather-" Leafpool glanced at the sleeping cat next to him and added quickly, "-and Briarlight- alone now," After they left, Jayfeather cuddled up next Briarlight and meowed,  
"Briarlight,"  
"Yeah?" she answered to the hurting medicine cat.  
"I love you,"  
"I love you too, Jayfeather." she tucked her head under his chin and they stayed in that position, Leafpool peeking in every once in a while.

 _ **Yeah, I know. Sappy ending but I don't feel like writing more right now. xP Remember, R &R and F&F! **_

**_Me: And Leafpool, stop being a perv! Your son is trying to spend some alone time with his gf!  
_**

 ** _Leafpool: What?! Im no pervert!_**

 ** _Me: Really? Well then stop being creepy! ~_**

 _ **~Brynxieleaf**_


	2. Human Shorts!

_Ages:_

 _Cinderheart: 16 2/3_

 _Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze: 16 3/4_

 _Briarlight: 15_

* * *

Lionblaze and Cinderheart walked hand in hand next to Hollyleaf and Jayfeather, who was walking beside Briarlight. Lionblaze looked at Briarlight.

"Sooooo, Briarlight, you and Jayfeather a couple now?" he asked cheekily. She jumped in her wheelchair and her cheeks turned pink.

"What?! No, what made you think that? Me and Jayfeather are just frien-" she broke off as Jayfeather leaned down and kissed her. Cinderheart looked at Lionblaze and said,

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yup," he said as Jayfeather broke apart from Briarlight and his blind blue eyes were lit up with amusement as Briarlight looked up at him from her wheelchair.

"Jayfeather, why'd you do that?" she asked still surprised. _'Why'd you do that_ in front of everyone _?!'_ she thought, not really mad though. He turned his head in her direction.

"Because I wanted to." he replied simply. She then reached her hand up and grabbed his. He looked a little surprised at first but then laced his fingers with hers. Hollyleaf, who was walking a little to the side looked at her brother and her friend and said,

"Awwwwww! They're so cute together!" she folded her hands and stuck her tongue out as Jayfeather glared at her. Briarlight laughed and gazed at her little group of friends and smiled.

* * *

 _ **EWWWW. I know, it's short and the end was SO CHEESY. Buuuuut, lemme know what you think by reviewing :D**_

* * *

This is an AU fyi.

Ages:

Briarlight: 12 1/2

Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze: 14

* * *

 ** _If things were different when Briarlight tried to save Longtail. Humans._**

* * *

"A tree's about to fall into the camp!"

Briarpaw's head snapped up to look at who had screamed. Dovepaw.

Everyone started to stream out of the camp site for the field trip the school had taken the students on. All she could hear was her heartbeat. It was fast. The blood pounding in her ears. She ran over to the tents to see if everyone was out. Clear.  
Her heart stopped as she saw Mousefur and Longtail still arguing about all the stuff that was still inside the tents when the roots cracked.  
Mousefur was out, but Longtail was still standing in the camp site.  
She shoved him inside one of the cabins and screeched as the tree collided with her body.

"Briarpaw!" Millie yelled and ran out to her daughter with Lionblaze, Thornclaw and Leafpool and Jayfeather on her heels. Blood was spilling out onto the ground and it covered her daughter's back.

Thornclaw and Lionblaze hauled the tree trunk off her back while Leafpool went to check on Longtail. Luckily, the tree didn't fall on the cabin Longtail was shoved wasn't hurt, but, the tree had fallen across Briarpaw's shoulder's.

She was covered in blood. Millie gasped and ran to her blood-covered daughter.

"Leafpool, we have a..." Jayfeather narrowed his blind eyes in frustration as he checked her pulse. Millie looked at him.

"Is she not breathing?!"

"No, she is but.. we don't have our medical supplies," he trailed off and lifted the 12-year-old onto Millie's lap as she hugged her unconscious daughter. Leafpool rubbed her temples as she thought what she should do next.

"Uhh.. We have the basic stuff we need, so lets bring her to the medical cabin." Millie stood up and followed Jayfeather and Leafpool while carefully carrying her daughter.

"Lay her here," Leafpool pointed to a hospital bed and Millie lied Briarpaw down on it and walked out of the cabin. Leafpool took a sanitary wipe and cleaned all the blood off of her and washed her hands before checking her shoulders.

"I think her shoulders are dislocated," Leafpool muttered then said, "Jayfeather, I need you to help me here."

He nodded and walked over to the bed and held her in place as Leafpool snapped her shoulders back where they were supposed to be. Briarpaw's eyes flickered open and she stared at Jayfeather for a moment. She glanced up at Leafpool and asked in confusion,

"Leafpool, why can't I feel my legs?" her voice came out like a whisper, like she was scared of something. Leafpool looked troubled and said,

"I-I don't know... I," she trailed off and looked at Briarpaw.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_

 _ **MWAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAH! EVIL CLIFFIE! Well, kind cliffie..**_


End file.
